


Total Nia

by Helpne



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon), Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game), ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/M, no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:06:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helpne/pseuds/Helpne
Summary: Cher nia meet and like each other





	1. Chapter 1

It was a bueytiful morgning and chef woke up in his dirty cabin he knew he would have to cook food but was happeny that there was no contestants other than Nia on the island. He went to his door and opened it to see Nia walking by and said "Hello nia" she look at him and he looked into her buetyiful hazel eyes. Nia was about to reply when she noticed he was blushing "why are you blushing chef she said. "Uh sorry" said chef chef liked nia but didntn know how to tell her. +

7 hyors later

Chertoff new he would have to tell Nia soon. So he decided today would be the day. It was a starry night and he whent to se whre nia was so he went to the hill to see nia standin on top loking att the stars amd he siad "i love you nia" and she soad "i luv u too chef"

6 hour s lat3r

Darn it nia this spaget is dumb.

Said chef

Nia then said you suppose to sck the spagheti

Ok said chef

Then chef sucked the spagheti 

And then they ate spaget together and then the spaget was togrher amd they kiss

And then owen ate the spaghetti and nia and chef said "OWENNN!"

Chef smacked owen and nia cowered in the corner. Nia was aghasted at chefs. She had not known the man who did this. She knew Chef was a good man, and that it had just slipped out but what if it slips out again? She knew she would bave to change. Owen fled the scene with spaghetti still in his mouth and a picture of his lover in his pocket


	2. Chapter 1 part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning smut

After chef hit owen Nia knew she would have to change him. So she decided to confront chef "why did you hit owen" she saod. "I just duad ok??" Said hef " no! Its not ok!" Said nia. "Hey you have change" said nia! Ok ill try said chef as he chanegd rojnro hus chef outfit ia aaq hsi pee peee and nia go owo whats dis and then nia decided to change into her blade form and she made the ether barrier that was her clothes dissapear and she said "do you wanna... ya know" and chef said "uhhh ok" and they bloth went to the bed  
Upon entering the bedroom, Nia flung herself on to the bed, and chef quickly followed. "Chef, I must ask you a question." Nia inquired. "Have you done this before?" "No, not really." Chef replied. "You?" Nia then said, "A little." Both of them glanced at each others eyes, and got the message. Chef leaped onto Nia, knocking both of them down, and immediately shoved his massive cock   
front of Nia's face. Nia willingly started licking, and went further and started sucking. Chef felt the savory sensation, and went deeper. Chef went down to Nia's ear and whispered, "How bout this?" Chef then ripped his gigantic cock out Nia's mouth, and plugged it in her dripping pussy. "WRRYYYYYAAAOOOUUUUU" Nia screamed as Chef went deeper and deeper. Chef understood the pain, and pulled it out right away. "Ok then, ill go easy." He stated. He slammed his penis onto Nia's chest, right between her tits. Nia wrapped her breasts around Chef's massive cock, pulled it towards her face, and began sucking. "Aoughhh," Chef grunted as he came all over Nia's face. "I don't think I have enough energy for a round 2. This is my first time after all." "I understand," Nia said. "Another time then?" "Ok" said Chef. "See ya later!" He said as he turned on his ZCube to play Ring 3: ddos. (Comment if you get the reference)


	3. CHAPTER 2 PART 1

Wrote chapter 1 part 1 and chapter 2 part 1 back to back in a month enjoh

Chris was loooking for new members for Total Drama Epic. So he went to the Indoline Pratorium

he saw the godess of Indol, Fan La norn en and knew she would be perfect he went up to fan and said

"Hey lady wanna be on Total Drama" he cooed. Fan La norne looked over at him and said "Whats That?"

Chris Replied " Well its kinda like a game show where people compete for money a big prize of $1,000,000

Fan la Norne smiled and said "well id be happy to join your game show"

Chris smiled and knew this was the girl for him so he took action you "wanna get dinner first?" chris said

"sure" said the godess.

So they went to chef and asked for spaghetti chef and nia made the spaghetit and they ate the pasta and then they got the same one and kiss

"I love you Fan" said chris

"I love you too chris" said Fan

And so they went on a date and Fanno la norne became chriss asisstant. But fan had to leave she said "i will see you in 2 weeks chris" and Fan went on her way. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes more soon already to chapter 2 part one on wattpad


End file.
